Master of Ceremonies (Brenner)
category:guidesMore information has been posted about Brenner on POL's official site. Link How to Become the Master of Ceremonies The only way to become the Master of Ceremonies of a Brenner match is to be the holder of the Brenner Bluebook or the Brenner Blackbook for the current match you are in. You then have to trade it to the Herald at (I-7) on Abdhaljs Isle-Purgonorgo. After doing this you may then change the rules for the upcoming match. Upon trading the Brenner book to the Herald, the Herald will tell you that you are now the MC, or Master of Ceremonies, and remind you of until what time you have the island reserved and the level restriction of the match. She will then ask you to set the match rules and begin the proceedings. Brenner Match Rules Here we will list a comprehensive list of the rules that can be changed and how each setting will effect the match to come. Entry Type Selects the settings for team member distribution. Auto-Balance: Allows the MC to redistribute players, by main job) evenly among the teams, after they have completed temporary entry for one of the two sides. Random Shuffle: Allows the MC to randomly shuffle all the players between the teams, after they have completed temporary entry for on of the two sides. Free: Players are allowed to select the team in which they wish to participate. If one side grows too large, further applications for that team may be denied until the other team's size has increased. Linkshell: This option initiates LS Liga matches and pits linkshell groups against one another. Once the linkshell leader has submitted their entry application, other linkshell members may submit their own. If both linkshell leaders do not agree to the rules set by the MC, the match will not begin. Leaders must signal their agreement if changes are made to the rules by the MC. Re-Entry If re-entry is not allowed, a player will not be able to reapply for a matc in the event he or she chooses to discharge before or during the match. This could lead to unbalanced teams. Mid-Match Entry If mid-match entry is allowed, players may join the team with fewer members while the match is in progress. Allowable Margin This option selects the size of the allowable margin between the team numbers. A margin of zero is suggested in the interests of conducting an equal match. If it is set so no margin is allowed, the match will not begin until both teams have equal numbers. Main Job This option decides whether or not multiples of the same main job are allowed on a single team. If duplicates are not allowed, all members, except one, with the same main job will have their entries canceled. Support Job This options selects whether or not support jobs will be allowed. Minimum Level This option selects the minimum level for participation in the match. This value cannot be set higher than the maximum level setting. Layout Allows you to select between one of three layout patterns. W represents Wyverns while G represents Griffons. When selecting this option you will be shown a map showing the layouts when you select Information. Briefing This setting allows the MC to set a time period before the match begins that teams can use to decide on their strategies. In matches with multiple sets, the briefing period between sets will be one minute, sixty seconds, regardless of the time selected for this setting. Match Length This setting determines the maximum duration of each match, or set. Number of Sets Determines the number of sets to be played before a match victor is declared. The match victor will determined as a best out of manner. Other Time Settings Complete Status Determines the amount of time one side must maintain Complete status (i.e. each Flammen-Brenner has been lit with a Flamme) until the match becomes a called game. Points will also be awarded for protecting the Flamme for the period of time set here. Flamme Duration Determines how long a player can hold a Flamme before it is returned to a Flammen-Brenner on the opposing side Flammen-Brenner Determines how long is takes for a destroyed Flammen-Brenner will recover after a failed attempt to capture the flamme. Item Use Determines whether or not normal items can be used during a match. Temporary Item Settings Temporary Item Capactiy Determines the maximum capacity of temporary items. Temporary Item Distribution Determines whether or not five temporary items will be distributed to each player at the start of the match. Quarry Holes Determines whether or not some attempts to quarry will fail. Sleep Effects Removed Determines whether or not the Flammen-Brenner that is under attack will remove sleep status effects from nearby players of the same side. Repair by Petra Determines whether or not Flammen-Brenner will consume Petra nearby team members to restore HP after being damaged past a certain point. KO Penalty Level 1: Reviving from a KO will take longer depending on the length of time between KOs. Level 2: Same penalties as level 1, as well as an additional penalty of less HP and MP being recovered upon revival. Clear Entry Data Resets the information dealing with entries. This means that all participants must reconfirm their desire to participate. Reset to Default Settings Returns all settings back to their default settings. Finish & Commence Entry Period Locks in all settings and begins the entry period. After this no more settings may be changed.